Kigo : Antony and Cleopatra
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Julius Caesar has been assassinated. His loyal general Kim Antony has fled Rome, taking what remaining soldiers there are to Egypt. There they are sheltered by queen Shego Cleopatra. Along the way Kim discovers something she never felt. Then a new evil descends on Egypt and she must protect the one she loves. Now war is upon them, how far is Kim willing to do to save her love.
1. Prologue

**Hello people of the world, another Kigo story and this one is inspired once again by the art of yogurthfrost. And the idea came from Lord Kellendros. So the last one i did was based off of 300 now its time for another story that a lot know of Antony and Cleopatra. I'm going to work on this and get it finished here's the prologue to start. I hope y'all enjoy it so please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with Kim Possible, i just own the plot of this story and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

* * *

**Kigo : Antony and Cleopatra**

**Prologue**

At the height of the Roman empire they had been at war with Attila the Hun, the most dangerous threat Rome had ever faced. In that time they had Elected an emperor, Ron Julius Caesar. He and his two most trusted generals Bonnie Octavian, and Kim Antony, led the war against the Huns. It took years but they had done it, they had won the war.

The empire had change coming, for Ron would not give up his seat. He felt that the empire needed his leadership. Claiming that the empire needed a single leader not a council. His choice of doing this had angered someone powerful.

XX

Clamoring was heard as yelling echoed from a council chamber. Council men rushed Ron Julius Caesar, daggers in hand. He tried to escape but he was blocked by guards who were there to ensure he didn't leave. He was stabbed several times before a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked over to see a man looking at him gripping onto a dagger. The man plunged the dagger into his chest making his eyes shoot wide.

"_Et tu Brute?" _Caesar asked as blood trailed from his mouth.

Dropping to his knees he slumped forward into the ground blood pooling around him. The blood rolled across the stones. The men continued to stab him to the point his organs were starting to spill across the ground. Soldiers roared out charging in to kill those who just assassinated their leader. Two men managed to escape the slaughter. They ran through the back streets avoiding soldiers as they ran.

They cut into a building, a building where they were supposed to go. Walking in they looked around to see a woman sitting at a table drinking a glass of wine. They kneeled before her, taking the time to look up to her. Her brown hair was short and her brown eyes looked at them.

"The deed is done" one said making her smile.

"Excellent, now we wait" she said taking a sip of her wine.

XX

There was a thunderous pounding on a hardwood door. It continued for a few minutes. A groaning could be heard coming from under some covers of a bed. Kim pushed the covers off of her nude form. Her fiery red hair swirled around her head. The pounding on the door sounded again making her look. Getting up from her bed she turned to walk out of her bedroom. She didn't bother to dress herself.

The pounding sounded again making her sigh as she reached the door. Opening her front door she looked to see her captain Tara standing there looking at her. She yawned before looking to Tara. "What's the emergency?" Kim asked looking at her.

"General, Ron has just been assassinated" the blonde said making Kim look at her.

She stood there, her best friend had just been killed. Her knees quaked as she just about collapsed. She quickly caught herself on the doorframe. She looked at her before placing her face in her hands. "Did we get the men who did it?" She questioned looking at her.

"We did but, the ones who ordered the assassination are taking Rome over. Our soldiers are preparing to make our escape" Tara said as they walked back into Kim's house.

"Not before we lay Ron to rest" Kim said moving into her bedroom. She grabbed her armor and dressed herself. She put her undergarments on and then dressed herself in her armor. Her breast plate made of tempered bronze glistened in the early morning light. She grabbed her sword and sheathed it before placing her shield on her back. Turning her and Tara made their way towards the burial grounds.

As they walked, they were ready for any possible attack. She thought on how just a day before she had seen Ron. They had played some games before they returned to his house. Once they had gotten there they had seen an owl above his doorframe. She saw it as an ominous sign. Ron however saw nothing in the owl. She had wanted to go to the council meeting with him, to protect him. He did not want her to come, claiming she deserved a day off. However fate had another plan for him. They walked into the burial grounds to see their soldiers were already there and waiting for them.

They looked to see their soldiers gathered around Ron's lifeless body. He was laying in a coffin, he was wrapped up in cloth as custom. The only part of him still exposed was his face. She looked down as he laid in the wooden box. She stared down at him, thinking that she should have just gone with him. She looked up to the sky before reaching into a pouch on her belt. She pulled out two silver coins. Placing them over his closed eyes she closed her eyes before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"I am sorry my dear friend, I should have been there to protect you" she said softly before backing up.

She looked on as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Looking on a lone tear slipped from Kim's left eye as he was buried. Suddenly there was a loud yelling making them look. Rushing forward were the soldiers who were loyal to the new leader of Rome. Suddenly they stopped as Kim and her soldiers prepared to fight them. Each side was yelling at the other, shields up and swords drawn. Kim and Tara pushed through their soldiers to be in front of them. Both had anger on their faces as they looked at the invaders of the funeral.

"How dare you disrupt this funeral, you fuckers!" Kim roared looking at the enemy soldiers before her.

"Well we are the new management of the city of Rome. You and your soldiers are enemies of the state" a voice said as the soldiers parted. She looked to see Bonnie Octavian come walking up. Her armor clanked as she stopped in front of her soldiers. She smirked a bit, her short brown hair bouncing around her head. Her skin was lightly tanned, giving it a soft sheen. She couldn't help but smirk at Kim and Tara's shocked expressions. Watching, she looked on as Kim's face became that of pure anger.

"Bonnie" Kim growled walking up to face her. "You are behind this?" She questioned looking at her fellow general.

"I am, Caesar would not give up his power and he needed to be dealt with. As for you and your soldiers, well" she paused walking up to be face to face with Kim. "As you can see, you're outnumbered. Although giving our history together, I will allow you and your soldiers a chance to escape. Take it, be wise Kim" Bonnie said before backing up from her.

Kim looked at her before back to Tara and her soldiers who were ready to fight. Turning she looked back to Bonnie who was looking at her. "I will return, and when I do, I'm going to kill you" Kim growled before turning and walking away with her soldiers.

They walked away, making their way towards the marina. Kim stopped and looked to the ships that were there. They walked down the docks. She had ten ships, fifty soldiers per ship. She stopped, her helmet under her arm and her shield on her back. She looked as Tara came up next to her.

"Where to general?" She asked looking at Kim.

"The only place that Bonnie has no influence" Kim replied looking back to her.

"Where's that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Egypt" Kim replied walking down towards the flagship.

XX

**Egypt**

The sound of sloshing water echoed through the bathing chambers of the palace. Guards stood outside the room their swords at their hips they watched, ever vigilant. Servents moved around catering to their Queen's wishes. A servant moved past the guards into the bathing room. She bowed her head. "My queen, Roman ships are docking at our marina" she said, keeping her head lowered.

Slowly a woman stood up from the bathing tub. Her long black hair draped down her bare back. Her skin had a light green tinge to it. Her eyes opened and a green pair of eyes looked around. Her hands came a light with green plasma, a gift from Ra himself. Her and her brother's shared these abilities, however her being the oldest meant she was to be ruler of Egypt, it was her birthright. She stepped out of the water, and using her plasma she dried herself off.

Turning she took her clothing from one of the servants. She placed her dress on and then her wrap that went around her breast. She then took the crown she wore and placed it on. She looked to her servants before moving towards the door. As she walked the guards followed her watching over her. They made their way outside onto the palace steps.

"Let's welcome our guest" she said with a smile, her plasma glowing as her eyes looked out over the city.

XX

Kim dropped down onto the docks her eyes looking around as her soldiers unloaded the ships. She walked down the docks, Tara right behind her as they walked. She made her way to another ship where her horse was led off of. She climbed up onto her horse and looked to Tara. "Make sure we have watches posted so that way Bonnie can't sneak up on us" Kim ordered making Tara nod.

Turning her horse she led it off the docks, her troops marching behind her. As she rode she looked to see many people were looking at her and her soldiers. Then she saw something fluttering down to the street. Looking at it she caught a piece of it to find out it was a piece of confetti. She looked around as the Egyptian citizens were celebrating their arrival. As they moved through the city she looked up to see two large statues of Anubis, the Egyptian god of the underworld towering over them. She marveled at the engineering mastery of Egypt.

This was her first time coming to this country. Ron had been here once before, conducting trade with this country. He had become friends with Shego, telling her of the queen of Egypt, a country that controlled an empire half the size of the Roman empire.

She found herself pondering on what Queen Shego Cleopatra looked like. She had heard she was stunningly beautiful. That was something she would be the judge of once she met the queen. Glancing down she saw Tara had rejoined her. The blonde looked at her and smiled and so she returned the smile. She looked to see Egyptian soldiers walking up to meet them. She stopped her horse and looked at them.

"Are you the leader?" The man in front of her questioned. He was a tall man, with dark brown hair with large sideburns. His armor had what looked like two baboon skulls on his shoulders. He had a square jaw and deep set brown eyes. He looked the Romans over before focusing on Kim who sat atop her horse.

"I am" Kim said looking to him.

"I am General Monkey Fist, on behalf of Queen Shego, she would like to welcome you to the city of Alexandria. She has invited you to her palace for dinner and entertainment" the man said looking at her.

She nodded and followed him to the palace. Climbing off her horse she looked up to see a stunning woman at the top of the steps. She was glowing as the sun seemed to focus on her. She was the queen of Egypt, this was Shego. Kim kept her composure as she walked up the steps, her hand on the hilt of her sword. She looked at the queen before noticing what looked like green flames dancing on her hands. She marveled at the spectacle before her before looking to the queen.

"Greetings I am Kim Antony" Kim said as she came to a stop in front of her, bowing her head to her. She looked at her, her lightly green skin was beautiful to her. Her black hair shined in the light. She had two locks of hair, one on each side of her head. They had gold bands wrapped around them. Her golden crown had the likeness of Ra on it. She wore green and white silk robes with gold around her waist. Wrapped around her breast was a green and white wrap around them. She was stunningly beautiful.

"Hello, I am Shego Cleopatra, welcome to my city" the woman said smiling at her.

Together they walked back into the palace. As they walked Kim was thinking about Shego. She was stunningly beautiful and mysterious. She did not know how she controlled the green flames on her hands. For that matter she had never seen anyone control such an ability.

"So, what brings you to my city, and Country?" Shego questioned as she led the way through her palace.

"I wish it was on better terms but our mutual friend Ron was murdered" Kim said causing Shego to stop and look back at her.

"Were the one's responsible captured?" The queen asked looking at Kim.

"The ones who killed him have been killed. However the one who orchestrated it has taken control of Rome and forced us to leave" the redhead replied as they continued through the palace.

Shego looked at her before they walked into the dining hall. They looked as people performed, doing tricks, and playing with fire. Shego sat at her place at the table. She motioned Kim to sit next to her. She looked at the Roman general who looked at her and nodded. Slowly Kim sat down next to her and they both watched as the performances carried on into the night.

Once they were done and had eaten their fill Kim was shown to her quarters. She was allowed to stay in the palace as Shego's honored guest. She stood on the balcony overlooking the ocean. She stood there wearing her robes. Her mind flashed, showing her Ron's lifeless body once more. Lowering her head she fought back tears that threatened to spill.

Her and Ron had been life long friends, growing up together. Then he was elected emperor of Rome during the war with the Huns. During the time he was emperor she served under him as well as Bonnie. Both women were feared generals. When they went to battle they struck fear into everyone who challenged them. Her door opened and she looked back to see Shego standing there looking at her.

"You fled to Egypt for a reason, what would that be?" Shego asked looking at her.

Kim looked at her before looking back out across the ocean. She glanced over her shoulder to see the queen come up next to her. Both looked as the moon shined down on them. "Bonnie's influence hasn't reached here. That, and I'm looking for an alliance. My five hundred soldiers and your army. We can defeat her, reclaim Rome and join our empires together" Kim explained looking back to her.

Shego looked at her before turning and leaned up against the railing. She looked to her nails before looking back to Kim who was looking at her. "Before I consent to such an idea you must prove yourself. Give it some time, I know you seek revenge but, I'll need to see your worth as a leader" Shego explained looking at Kim who looked back at her.

"Understandable" Kim said with a nod before they both looked into the sky above.

Kim glanced at Shego, her mind racing. This woman was as beautiful as she had been told. It was not uncommon for someone in Rome to have an attraction to the same gender. She was attracted to women, and she had been with a few. However none seemed to grab and hold onto her heart. She looked to Shego as she bid her a good night. Once she was gone Kim found herself thinking of Shego. Somehow the queen struck her in a way no one has. She turned back to her bed and laid down. She needed to win Shego to her cause so she could have her vengeance.

XX

**Rome**

Bonnie walked through the streets of Rome. She heard cheering making her look to the coliseum. Walking in she made her way up to the royal seats. She walked up and looked as some guards stopped her before looking at her realizing who she was. They stepped out of her way, allowing her access. She walked up behind the chair and kneeled.

"Where is Kim?" A voice said from the other side of the chair.

"She escaped, I allowed her too giving our past together and a chance for an honorable fight" Bonnie replied, her head still lowered.

"Understandable, do you know where she has fled?" The voice asked as the crowd cheered for the gladiators fighting.

"I am unsure" Bonnie replied in a timid voice.

"Well, find where she's gone. Then bring her head back to me" the voice replied.

"As you wish" the general replied before standing up and walking away. She made her way back outside to see her captain waiting for her. Together they walked down the streets in silence, the moon shining down on them. She looked to her captain who was walking in line with her.

He was a muscular man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He stood a foot taller than she did and was a feared man. Together they walked to the marina and looked out across the water.

"Brick" Bonnie said making him look to her.

"Yes general?" He questioned.

"Kim is out there somewhere, take thirty men and find her, at any cost" she ordered looking to him. She watched him nod and start to walk away. "Brick" she called after him making him stop and look at her. "Do not let anyone discover who you and your men are" she said. She watched him nod before disappearing into the darkness of night. She turned and looked back out over the ocean. Out there was those still loyal to Caesar, and she was going to end them, starting with Kim.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello everyone i am sorry for the long wait but I've just been very busy lately. I will work hard to update this quicker. Its hard between work and hunting for me to work on my stories. I am truly sorry but i will do my best to update the stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Kim Possible Universe. I just own this plot and I'm doing it for the hell of it.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

* * *

**Kigo : Antony and Cleopatra**

**Chapter One**

Clashing could be heard as swords clashed together. Kim looked into Tara's eyes when suddenly the blonde's shield came up. Kim put her own shield up and blocked the strike. Looking at Tara she smirked before spinning around and slamming her shoulder into her captain.

She looked as suddenly Tara kicked her back. She staggered backwards when she felt Tara's shoulder slam into her. She tripped back and fell to the ground. Looking up she looked to see a sword in her face. She smiled looking up at Tara. "I taught you well" Kim said with a smirk. "But I didn't teach you everything I know" she said before wrapping her legs around Tara's. This caused the blonde to fall over and Kim seized the moment. She pinned Tara down and placed the sword to the back of her neck.

"Good spar, always watch your surroundings" Kim said standing up and helping Tara back to her feet.

"Yes Commander" Tara said smiling at her.

Kim smirked at her before walking back into the palace. She stopped and looked back to Tara who was following her. "Take some soldiers and go and see if Monkey Fist needs any help with patrols" she ordered Tara as to which she nodded and walked off.

Kim looked at her before moving deeper into the building. She noticed the lack of people making her raise an eyebrow at this. As she moved deeper into the building her mind was racing. She thought about Cleopatra, the Queen of Egypt was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful, and it invaded her thoughts. Walking through the halls she opened the door but stopped.

Her eyes were wide as she looked ahead of herself. Standing before her in a bathing tub was Shego. She poured water over herself washing the suds off of herself. Kim tried to lower her head and advert her eyes. However she couldn't her eyes were focused on Shego's bare back.

"Like what you see?" Shego quipped making Kim blush wildly.

"How did you know I was here?" Kim asked as she managed to pull her gaze away from Shego.

"I'm just good like that" the Queen said turning to look at Kim. She smirked a bit as Kim continued to look away from her. Reaching over she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Slowly she walked behind a changing booth. She dressed into her silk robes and looked at Kim with a smile. "You may look now" she said smiling at Kim.

Kim lifted her head up to look at Shego who was smiling at her. She gave her a timid smirk back before the queen motioned her to follow her. As they walked through the halls Kim couldn't help but enjoy her view of the queen. Her curved hips swayed with each step she took. The queen was extremely beautiful leaving her to wonder why she didn't have a king. Together they walked out onto a balcony overlooking the city.

"I trust you have been enjoying your stay?" Shego asked looking to Kim.

"I have been, I just sent Tara to aid Monkey Fist however he needs it" Kim replied making Shego nod to her.

"Thank you, we have been having trouble with raiders recently" Shego said before looking back out across the city towards the ocean. She watched as Kim's fleet patrolled the bay. She turned and looked at Kim. The sun shined on the roman making her glow in the light. She looked Kim up and down smiling a bit before looking away as Kim looked back to her. Shego smiled a bit before her and Kim walked back into the palace.

XX

The moon shined over the city and torches glowed. Roman and Egyptian soldiers patrolled the streets. Two Romans stood on a building looking out across the desert before them. One turned and walked towards the other side of the building. Just then she heard a clatter from behind making her turn and look.

Laying on the ground was the other soldier. She walked over to her and looked at her. Rolling her over she saw an arrow in her throat. Just then an arrow slammed into her shoulder knocking her back to the ground. She hissed in pain as she crawled to a dangling rope. Gripping the rope she pulled on it ringing a bell. Just then a sword was driven through her back killing her.

A man looked at her before pulling the sword back out of her back. He looked up as bells started ringing around the city. The element of surprise was gone now. He smirked as he jumped off the building joining the rest of the raiders as they attacked the city.

XX

Kim awoke to the sound of the bells being rung. Jumping from her bed she ran to her window and looked out it. She watched as flames shot into the sky. It was a raid, she had seen enough to know what one was. Rushing back into her room she grabbed her armor. Dressing herself quickly she ran out of her room carrying her sword and helmet. Once she came out of her room she saw Tara running up to her.

"It's a small raiding party" Tara said looking to her.

"Make sure some of our soldiers are here to guard the palace. We will go into the city and fend them off" Kim ordered putting her helmet on.

Tara quickly relayed the orders before running with Kim outside. They ran out with their soldiers as to which Kim pointed to the palace doors ordering them to guard it with their lives. Both her and Tara took off into the city ready to fight.

It wasn't long before they encountered some raiders. They were dressed in desert clothing. They wore lightly tanned clothing with a wrap around their heads. They clung to curved swords and had small knives and daggers on their backs. Once they saw the new romans come to the fight they stopped. They didn't expect to see more Romans in the Egyptian city.

Kim let out a war cry and her soldiers followed her. They charged the raiders who charged them. She ran forward, her eyes picking out one of the raiders. Her target, and the raider was getting closer to her. In a flash she swung her sword and decapitated the raider. Spinning around she slashed her sword into another raider.

Turning quickly her shield went up and blocked a strike coming from a raider. Coming from under her shield she stabbed her sword into the attacker's gut. Ripping the sword to the right she cut his abdomen open spilling his organs across the sandy ground. Turning, she turned as a strike went across her face. The strike knocked her helmet off. Staggering backwards she looked to see the raider smiling at her.

She just smirked at him before shooting forward. Their swords clashed as they begun a deadly dance. She used her shield to block his strikes as he blocked hers with a small dagger he had. With each strike she delivered he blocked and retaliated. Kim studied her dangerous foe. Finally she saw her opening, every time he went to strike he left his right side open.

She struck quickly, swinging her blade for him but he blocked it. She wanted him to block it. Using the split second he tried to attack she ducked low and rolled across the ground. Spinning around on one knee she slashed his right side open. He stopped and dropped his blades as she stood up to face him. In a flash she swung her sword and cut his head off.

Kim panted deeply before looking back towards the palace. She stopped and squinted her eyes. In the low light of the flames she saw two figures scaling the wall. She knew what they were doing, they were going after Shego. She started to run for the palace but stopped as two raiders cut her off. Letting out a scream she charged them.

XX

Shego stood in her bedroom looking out over her city as the battle raged on. She herself has seen enough battles but this one the Roman soldiers wouldn't let her leave. So she chose to watch the battle unfold before her. Her face tugged into a smile as she watched the Romans alongside her soldiers fight the raiders. Silently she said a prayer to the gods to watch over Kim who she knew was down there fighting.

Suddenly two men came in from another window. She looked over at them as they drew their swords and focused on her. She knew why they were there, to kill her. She stepped away from her window and looked at them as they smiled with evil intent. She smirked at them as she stopped and turned to face them. Her hands out they suddenly came to life. Her plasma danced around her hands as she smiled at them.

One charged her and she charged him. He swung his sword trying to kill her. Her head twisted, dodging the blade. Quickly spinning around she kicked the man, drilling him in the center of his back. He bounced across the ground with a loud groan. She quickly spun around as the other man let out a roar and charged him. Acting quickly she chucked a ball of plasma at him.

The ball hit the ground at his feet making him loose his footing. He stumbled forward only for Shego to uppercut him. The plasma on her hands exploded around his head. He flipped through the air and as he did she kicked him in the back making him bounce off the wall.

She turned just in time as the other came running at her with a sword. The blade cut a few strands of hair away from her head. She looked at the falling strands of hair before looking to her attacker. She glared at him before her plasma started glowing brighter. The man looked at her when suddenly she charged him. She jumped up, bringing her knee up and slamming it into his face. This in turn made him stagger backwards. In a flash she spun around and brought her foot across his face.

The man crashed to the ground and lifted his head up to look at Shego. Suddenly her plasma wrapped hand grabbed his face. His screams of pain were muffled by her hand as she made her plasma glow brightly. She watched him as he struggled to get free but was unable to as she kept him pinned. Slowly he stopped struggling making her smile as she removed her hand. She looked down to see his face was unrecognizable for she had melted his skin.

Just then she was kicked away from him by the second attacker. She bounced across the floor and slammed into a wall. Looking back she looked as the other raider knelt down over his fallen ally. He looked at him before looking back up to Shego. He growled, venom dripping from the growl as he glared at her. Standing up he pulled out a second sword ready to finish her off.

He stopped with a grunt making her look at him confused. Suddenly a blood covered blade exploded from his chest. Looking on she watched as the man was pushed off the blade. Looking up she looked to see Kim standing there looking at her. Kim quickly ran over to her and knelt down. She looked at her before reaching up and stroking her cheek.

"Are you ok?" The redhead asked looking at her.

"I'm fine, what of the city?" Shego asked as Kim helped her up.

"The raiders are retreating as we speak" Kim replied as they walked out onto a balcony. The raiders were retreating making both of them smile. Kim slowly turned and looked at Shego who glanced back at her. Suddenly Shego shot forward and kissed her. She broke the kiss and looked to Kim who had a confused look on her face.

"A proper thank you for saving my life" Shego said smiling at her.

Kim looked at her before smiling and giving her another quick kiss. Together they both stood there looking out across the city. They had won and beat back the raiders protecting the city.

XX

Deep in the desert there was an oasis, palm trees glistened in the moonlight. There was a camp around the water, people moved around taking time to stoke the fires around the camp. The camp was alive with raiders, the same raiders who attacked the Egyptian city. They looked as riders came in, the ones who had attacked the city. The leader jumped off his horse and passed the reigns to another. He walked towards a large tent. Walking in he looked to see a pair of Caracals sitting on two benches.

The cats stared at him before looking to the right. Following the cats he looked to see a man come walking out of a back room. He was tall, with a slender body, perfect for the desert. His hair was dark brown and cut short to protect his head from the heat. The flames of the candles lit him up. He walked over to the cats and gently stroked their heads making them purr.

"Du, the raid did not go how we wanted" the man said making his leader look at him.

"What happened?" Du asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"There are Romans in the city, a Roman army has set up shop in the city" the man replied looking at Du as he walked over to him.

"Did you find out who the leader is?" He questioned his underling.

"No" the man replied with a shake of his head.

"Go back to the city, just you and find out who the leader is. Stay out of sight and find the leader" Du ordered looking at the man.

He watched as the man nodded and left his tent. He turned and looked to his two cats who were lounging around. Both were used for hunting and battles. Turning he walked over to a cage and opened it letting out a whistle he turned to look at them. They moved towards the cage and climbed in. Once in he secured the cage and walked over to a table. Looking down he looked at a map of Egypt. Under it was another paper, one he gently slid out from under the map.

Picking it up he looked at it in the candle light. Looking it over he gently rubbed his chin as he continued to look at it. He was curios, Romans weren't due to come to Egypt for a few more years. However a small army has appeared. As he continued to look at it his mind raced. "Could it be her" he whispered as he continued to look at the paper.

The paper was delivered in one of the shipments he and his raiders had captured. On it was a picture, a picture of Kim Antony. She had a large bounty upon her head meaning she was a tempting target. That is only if the general in Alexandria was indeed the missing Roman general. He would have to just bide his time and wait to see if it was indeed her.


End file.
